


Sudden Changes

by ilovesparkles



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesparkles/pseuds/ilovesparkles
Summary: Gabby and Casey are together. The people of Firehouse 51 are just hanging out when Chief Boden makes a sudden announcement. What is this sudden announcement? What will happen to them all? Will their lives change at all?
Relationships: Christopher Herrmann/Cindy Herrmann, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire  
Nobody’s POV  
Everyone was in the common room just hanging out. They had just gotten back from a call and were waiting for someone to cook lunch. There were two people who could actually cook at the Firehouse. Currently, the lieutenant was making lunch. Normally, the candidate would make lunch but they did not have a candidate and they did not have enough room in the truck for one.   
All of a sudden the chief came in and said, “Could I have everyone’s attention for a moment?”  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing.  
“I have made the decision to retire. I have decided to do this awhile ago but I had to make sure the people who have wanted to take over and other things were confirmed by headquarters.”  
There was total silence.  
“The person I have decided to take over my job is our very own Lieutenant Casey. Gabriella Dawson has taken the Lieutenant’s test and passed with an amazing score so she will be taking over Truck 81.”  
There was silence then cheering. Everyone went to go and congratulate Casey and Dawson.  
After everyone settled back down, the Chief said, “You guys will start your new roles next shift.  
Everyone has excited for Casey and Dawson but they were sad that their Chief was retiring. He had been a great Chief.   
Soon, lunch had been made and everyone was getting lunch or eating lunch.   
The rest of the shift went smoothly. They responded to several calls but none of them were too serious and no one got hurt. Several people did see Chief cleaning out his office which made them sad as he would no longer be their Chief.  
Towards the end of the shift, Hermann stood up and yelled, “Drinks on the house tonight in celebration of Dawson and Casey getting promotions, but also saying a farewell to Chief Boden.”  
Everyone cheered at that.  
Hermann then walked over to Boden and asked, “You will be there tonight, right?”  
Boden nodded and said, “Of course.”  
That night everybody mingled and talked with each other. People were both happy and sad. Soon everybody departed with different things on their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire  
Casey’s POV  
I was happy but also sad about the new positions. I was happy that I got to be Chief but it would be weird commanding all of my friends. I also was happy that the person that I love was getting my job. On the other hand, I was sad because Boden was a great Chief.   
I think that I am going to talk to him and see if he will stick around and help me until I get the hang of things.  
I was sitting at Molly’s with him.  
“I was wondering, would you mind sticking around the house and helping me get used to being a Chief and its responsibilities until I get the hang of being Chief.”  
“Of course, Casey. I would be happy to help. I will just tell headquarters that I will be sticking around the firehouse to help you adjust.”  
“Thanks.”  
I hung out at Molly’s until Gabby got off shift. I then took her back to my apartment. We have been living in the same apartment for a while now and I couldn't be happier.  
I am thinking about proposing to her soon, but because we just got promotions. I am going to see how we are both handling the new roles after that.  
I am currently worried about being chief. I know that I have experience because I have been a lieutenant for a while now. Gabby is somewhat similar. She has experience giving orders because she has been PIC on the ambulance for years, but she has only been a firefighter (not a candidate) for a little while now so I do not know how she will handle the change. Gabby will have a whole crew to give orders instead of just one person.  
Nobody’s Point of View  
Gabby shares and apartment with Brett. She goes there when she wants some alone time. Brett is gone most of the time anyway.   
Gabby was currently there at this moment wanting some alone time to think about her new position. She did not think that she was going to be promoted so soon after she took the test. Also, she was thinking about how her boyfriend was no chief at the same house.  
Gabby is currently thinking about what to do. Gabby is thinking “Will our new positions cause problems? Will we get into trouble for being together in the same house?” amongst other things.  
They already fought because she was working under him and she was doing things that helped people but put her life at risk and without orders. They worked everything out, but it doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen. Gabby’s biggest worries are that they would get into trouble with headquarters and they would have a repeat of what happened when she was a candidate and he was a lieutenant.   
Next is the apartment thing. She has decided to talk to Brett and Casey about the apartment situation. She has finally decided to just move in with Casey and if she needs somewhere to think then she can always jump into her car and drive somewhere quiet, but she also needs to tell Brett that she should start looking for a new roommate. Gabby is not paying rent at Casey’s, but she is paying rent at Brett’s apartment.   
Author’s Note: Sorry, for the short chapter. I will try and make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s Note: I do not own Chicago Fire  
Over the next 6 months, everybody adjusted to their new roles. Boden was now working at headquarters after believing that Casey had everything under control. Now Casey, has gone several months without the help of Boden. Boden still keeps in contact with Firehouse 51 at Molly’s. Molly’s has flourished and continues to do well.  
Nobody’s Point of View  
It has been an ordinary shift, everybody was just hanging out. Casey was working on paperwork in his office as is Dawson. Dawson has adjusted to the new responsibilities along with having to do paperwork while Casey also adjusted to his new responsibilities and more paperwork. Dawson was just looking over the last few calls they went to and what transpired before she had to hand them off to Casey. Severide was doing the same thing in his office when they were called to a structure fire.  
Everybody rushed to the trucks and got their gear before climbing in and rushing off. As soon as everybody got to the scene, Casey gave out orders before letting the lieutenants make the decision who goes where and does what.  
Casey was watching the top of the building to see when the smoke turned black, the firefighters rushing out of the building carrying victims, and then them rushing back in when the there was a huge explosion on the top floor of the building.  
Casey took his radio and said, “Truck 81, Squad 3, respond.”  
One by one everybody checked in and Casey let out a huge sigh of relief and went back to making sure that the smoke didn’t turn black when he heard over the radio Dawson saying, “Chief, I need help. I’m trapped in one of the apartments at the back of the building on the right side on the top floor. I have a victim.”   
Casey grabbed his radio and said, “are there any windows you can break so we can the aerial up to you.”  
“Negative Chief.”  
Author’s Note: I am going to use something similar to what Casey used to cover himself when he got trapped in a building at the send of season 6.  
Casey started to worry, so he took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, “Try to find something to cover yourself with.”  
Gabby looked around a quickly found something to cover herself and the victim with that would hopefully keep them protected once the fire was put out.   
Casey gave out orders for the remaining firefighters to be ready for when the firefighters rushing in and out of the building to get the remaining victims out before putting out the fire.  
10 minutes later the firefighters managed to get all the victims out and they were all on their way to the hospital, and everyone from truck and squad were working to put out the fire.   
Eventually the fire was put out and everyone rushed in to look for their missing colleague and the victim she was with.  
Casey tried to keep his hopes up, but he knew that there was a high risk when the firefighters get stuck in a building structure during a fire, manage to survive the fire, then surviving once they start with the water cannons.   
As soon as the fire was put out, everyone rushed into the building to look for the missing firefighter and victim. Everyone, except for Casey, was in the building calling out and trying to listen for the alarms on Dawson’s gear to be going off.  
“Hey Chief, did Dawson say where she and the victim were trapped?” asked Cruz over the radio.  
Casey racked his brain for a second before remembering and saying, “She said that she and a victim were stuck in an apartment on the right side of the building in the back on the top floor.”  
Inside, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. If there is a location then it would be a lot easier to find the missing firefighter.  
Hermann, who and a couple of firefighters are closest to the top floor, headed up to the top floor and started calling out while listening for alarms.   
“Spread out, check each apartment on the right side,” orders Hermann, who is second in command.  
Hermann heads towards the end of the hallway, when he starts to hear the alarms and yells, “Down here!”  
Hermann rushes inside of the apartment and searches each room. He ends up finding Dawson and the victim underneath a filing cabinet in the office. He quickly lifts up the filing cabinet with the help of another firefighter. What he sees worries him.  
Hermann quickly grabs his radio and says, “Chief, I found Dawson. Tell the paramedics to be ready and have another ambo ready too. Dawson and the victim are both unconscious.”  
Casey is worried because he does not know the condition of his girlfriend, who he is thinking about proposing to soon.   
Hermann and the other firefighters come rushing out of the building carrying both Dawson and the victim. Hermann and some of the guys from truck carry rush over to Brett and place her on the gurney while some other guys place the victim on another gurney leaving the victim to the paramedics.  
Brett quickly starts to work on assessing Dawson’s injuries. She first checks her breathing and finds she needs to intubate. She quickly sets to work on intubating her. Once Dawson is intubated, Brett and the other paramedic quickly lift the gurney into the back of the ambulance before one of them hops out of the back and into the drivers seat before speeding off.  
Casey is left standing there wondering if the love of his life will survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody’s Point of View 

At the scene 

Casey stood outside and watched his crews clean up and put away their tools. Rescue squad already went back inside to make sure they didn’t miss anybody. Even though they would not have survived, the fire department liked to make sure the family got the body so they could have a funeral. 

After an hour, everything was set and everybody could finally head to the hospital to see how their fellow firefighter was. 

At the hospital 

Casey finally arrived at the hospital. He managed to get there before truck and rescue squad because he had his own car since he is chief. 

When Casey got there, he went up to the receptionist's desk and asked, “Could I have an update on Gabriela Dawson? She is a firefighter that was brought in a few hours ago.” 

The receptionist replied, “Are you family or on the emergency contact list?” 

“I should be, my name is Matthew Casey.” 

The receptionist typed his name in and sure enough, he was on Gabby’s emergency contact list. The receptionist then typed the information needed to see about an update. 

“I do not have an update for you at this time. The doctors must have brought her to surgery and have not had the time to make an update.” 

“Thank you.” 

He then walked into the waiting room where truck and rescue squad were already waiting. 

“All I know is that she is in surgery. Has anyone contacted her brother yet?” Casey told his crews. 

They all shook their heads, which made Casey sigh. 

Casey then walked back outside to make the call so it would be a little bit more private. He took out his phone and looked for Antonio Dawson’s contact before hitting the button to make the call. 

The phone rang a few times before Antonio picked up. 

“Hello?”  
“Hey Antonio, it’s Casey.”  
“Hey Casey, what can I do for you?” 

“It’s Gabby. There was an accident at a scene a few hours ago. She was brought in unconscious and is currently in surgery.” 

Casey heard silence for a few minutes before Antonio said, “Which hospital?” 

“Chicago Med.”  
“I’ll see you in 15 minutes.” 

Antonio’s Point of View before the phone call 

I am working on a case when I hear the phone ring. I finish up what I am doing really fast before the call goes to voicemail. 

I glance down and see it that Casey, my sister’s boyfriend, calling. This instantly worries me because he never calls me unless something has happened to Gabby. 

I press the button to answer and say, “Hello.”  
He replies, “Hey Antonio, it’s Casey.”  
“Hey Casey, what can I do for you?” 

“It’s Gabby. There was an accident at a scene a few hours ago. She was brought in unconscious and is currently in surgery.” 

I felt my heart drop. I could not lose my little sister. I wouldn’t know what to without her. She has been a part of my life ever since she was born, even though I am significantly older than her. When I first held her in my arms I knew my world changed, and if she died then it would change my life forever. 

I realized Casey was still on the phone and quickly said, “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” before hanging up. 

I gathered my coat and other belongings and headed into Boyd’s office to tell him. 

I knocked and the door and he waved me in. 

“Can I leave shift? My sister is in the hospital and not in very good condition.” 

He nodded his head and said, “Go!” 

Voight may be a tough boss, but when it comes to a family member being in the hospital, he is very understanding and usually lets us go. 

I rush down the stairs and out to my car before making my way to Chicago Med. 

When I get there, I go into the waiting room where I see everyone from Firehouse 51 sitting and waiting. 

I find Casey and say, “Has there been any new update.” 

Casey nodded and said, “The doctor came out and said she has a cerebral hemorrhage.” 

I looked at Casey with a questioning look and asked, “What’s a cerebral hemorrhage?” 

“I didn’t know what it was either, and the doctor said that a cerebral hemorrhage is when a person has bleeding on the brain. Apparently, they have to go in and reduce the bleeding. It is apparently dangerous for someone to have bleeding on the brain. It is a life-threatening condition,” replied Casey. 

I just sat down in shock, not knowing how to handle the news. I sat there for a few minutes before realizing that I should probably call mine and Gabby’s parents to let them know the news. 

Just as I was going to get up go somewhere more private to make the call to my parents, a doctor came out and said, “Family of Gabriela Dawson.”  
I looked at Casey and said, “I am her brother, but you can tell everyone in this room. They are practically her family as well.” 

The doctor nodded and said, “I have some news....”


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own Chicago Fire

Everyone was sitting around the waiting room doing various things. Some were talking quietly to a neighbor, others sat in peace while thinking, others were eating food, etc. There were two in the waiting room, not talking or doing anything. They were trying to think positive thoughts but also couldn’t help but think negative thoughts when they crossed their minds. 

Cindy Herrmann had arrived and joined them when her husband contacted her saying that Gabby was rushed to the hospital. She arrived a little after that and brought food with her. She figured the men would be hungry since they came straight from a scene and the men tended to be hungry after a scene or when it’s around mealtime. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor came and said, “I’m looking for the family of Gabriela Dawson.”  
Casey and Antonio stood up. 

The doctor looked at them and said, “Could we talk in private?”  
Antonio and Casey turned and looked at each other. Casey gave Antonio a questioning look because he wanted to know if Antonio wanted to know the information first or if it is okay for the guys to know at the same time, he heard the news. Antonio looked at Casey for a minute before nodding his head. Antonio wanted to hear the news about his sister first before the guys from the firehouse since he did not know them all that well. Casey nodded his head back in understanding. 

Antonio then turned back to the doctor and said, “After you doctor.” 

The doctor, Antonio, and Casey then walked down the hall together heading towards the doctor’s office. 

Back in the waiting room, Boden arrived as a surprise. He wanted to come down when he heard that one of his members from his old house was in the hospital and he wanted to be there for the guys. 

The doctor led Antonio and Casey to his office and when they arrived, the doctor opened the door and held it open so Antonio and Casey could enter the office first. When Antonio and Casey entered the room, they sat down in the chairs on the side of the desk that was closest to the door while the doctor walked around the desk and sat down in his chair. 

Once the doctor sat down, Antonio asked, “What’s wrong doctor that we had to talk in private?” 

The doctor took a deep breath before saying, “Your sister is in a coma. She crashed several times on the table, but we luckily were able to get her back. Due to your sister losing oxygen to the brain, she slipped into the coma. Ms. Dawson is currently unable to breathe on her own and is on a ventilator to help her breathe.” 

Antonio and Casey sat there in shock because they did not know how to handle the news. 

It took a few minutes to compose himself, but Casey managed to ask, “When are we able to see her?” 

“You will be able to see her once she is out of recovery and settled into the ICU. She currently is still in surgery, a resident is currently stitching her back up before she gets moved to recovery. A few hours after she arrives in recovery, we will be moving her to a room in the ICU and then you will be able to see her. I will have a nurse update you every hour and when you are able to see her. You guys can go up and wait in the ICU waiting room. Unfortunately, you two are the only ones able to see her because you are her emergency contacts.” 

“Thank you,” said Antonio before standing up and heading towards the door. Casey said the same thing before following Antonio out the door and catching up to Antonio. Antonio and Casey then walked back to the waiting room in silence, both of them lost in thought. 

When Casey arrived back in the waiting room, he was surprised to see Boden. 

Boden was currently talking Severide, but ended his conversation when he saw Casey. Once he ended his conversation, Boden walked over to Casey and said, “Headquarters gave me the news and allowed me to take over temporarily so you can be here with Gabriela. “ 

“Thank you Boden. Do you think we can talk in the hall for a minute,” Casey asked. 

Boden nodded his head and followed Casey out into the hall. 

When they were a decent way from the waiting room, Casey stopped and turned to Boden and said, “She’s in a coma and currently is not breathing on her own. I do not want to tell the guys. The doctor said only me and Antonio are allowed to see her as we are on her emergency contact list so could you take the guys back to the house.” 

“Of course Casey.” 

Casey nodded in appreciation and started walking back to the waiting room. When he got back to the waiting room, he sat in the empty chair next to Antonio. 

When Boden entered the room, he said, “Guys, back to the house. The doctor said only Antonio and Casey are able to see Gabriela so there is no point of sitting around doing nothing.” 

All the guys got up and gathered their things reluctantly. 

Herrmann on his way out said, “Keep us updated.” 

Antonio and Casey then were left to each other and their thoughts. They sat next to each other and were not in the mood to talk so they sat there in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

I am sorry guys for not updating recently due to the fact that I am busy with school. I will not be able to update this for a little while longer. Thank you and leave a comment if any questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting in awhile. I have been really busy with school and dealing with some personal things.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire

Chapter 7  
Nobody's Point of View:  
Antonio and Casey sat in the waiting room for the last 3 hours waiting for a nurse to come and tell them that they could go and see Gabby.   
After waiting for a while a nurse came out.  
"Family for Gabriella Dawson?" called the nurse.  
Casey and Antonio stood up.  
"If you follow me, I will take you to see Ms. Dawson. She currently is in ICU and only family and people who are on her emergency contact are allowed to see her.  
Casey and Antonio nodded.  
Once the nurse showed Antonio and Casey were Gabby's room was and what Casey and Antonio saw shocked them.  
Gabby layed in the bed and she was pale and still. There were also tubes and Gabby also was hooked to a bunch of machines neither Antonio or Casey knew what they did. The most shocking thing was the tube coming out of her mouth.  
Casey and Antonio stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes before moving next to the bed. Each of them took a hand and held it in their own hands.   
Casey took turns talking to Gabby.

A few hours later  
A nurse came in and said, "Visting hours are about the end. You can come back at 8 tomorrow morning."  
Casey and Antonio talked to Gabby for a few minutes before saying goodbye and heading out of the hospital and their separate ways for the night. They both were sure they would see each other tomorrow.  
Once Casey got in his car he took out of his phone to make a phone call.  
"Hello?" asked Boden.  
"I have a favor for you," said Casey  
"What's that?" replies Boden.  
"Do you think you can take over for me until Gabby is in a more stable condition?" asked Casey.  
"Consider it done. I will clear it with Headquarters. Just keep me updated."  
"Thank you, and I will."

Casey's Point of View  
After leaving the hospital, I decided to go over to Molly's. Boden had called Headquarters and asked the 2nd shift teams to come and replace us after Gabby got injured. He figured none of us would be in any position to work shift. I knew Hermann and Otis would be Molly's because that is where they always are when they are not on shift since they are the owners.  
When I arrived at Molly's and walked in I was greeted by my friends, who I also consider a part of my family.  
I walked over to the bar, sat down, and ordered a beer.   
I hung out at the bar for a couple hour hanging out with my friends not wanting to go back to my apartment since Gabby will not be there. I only drank a two beers so I will not have a hangover in the morning.  
Once I became tired, I said goodbye to my friends and headed home. Once I got home, I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: There is some weird formatting towards the end of this chapter and for that, I apologize. If somebody knows how to fix that please comment or let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire

Nobody's Point of View

The next morning, Casey set an alarm for early in the morning so he go and visit Gabby as soon as visiting hours started.

Casey arrived at the hospital a few minutes before visiting hours started, which means by the time Casey arrived in the ICU he could go and visit Gabby.

A few minutes later

Casey walked to the ICU and currently was sitting beside Gabby when Gabby's doctor walked into the room.

"Ah Mr. Casey, how are you this morning?" asked the doctor.

"I'm fine, just worrying about Gabby," replied Casey.

"Well, I do have some good news for you. I came here to do my rounds, and have some good news for you," said the doctor.

"Do you mind if we wait for her brother. I'm sure that he would want to hear any news regarding his sister? I can wait until he arrives. If you come back and check-in 30 minutes, I'm sure he will be here." said Casey.

"Of course, I will come back and see if Ms. Dawson's brother is here. In the meantime, I must get back to my rounds."

30 minutes later

Sure enough, Antonio did arrive sometime during the 30 minutes the doctor had left and returned.

"Good Mr. Dawson you are here. Mr. Casey told me to wait for you to arrive so I could share my good news regarding your sister," said the doctor.

"Yes, Casey did tell me that you had news," replied Antonio.

"As you know, your sister came in critical condition yesterday morning. For patients in critical condition, the 24-48 hours after they are brought in are critical to their condition. I am happy to say that your sister survived the first 24 hours without any major complications after coming out of surgery. It may take some time for Ms. Dawson to come out of her coma, but I strongly believe that she eventually will wake up," shared the doctor.

Casey and Antonio just sat there before thanking the doctor.

Once the doctor had left, Casey turned to Antonio and said, "I'm going to call the firehouse. They will want to hear the news. Plus, I promised to keep Boden updated if we got any news back.

Casey then left the ICU because people could not use their cellphones while visiting someone in the ICU.

In the hallway

Casey took out his phone and called Boden.

"Casey?" asked Boden.

"Hey, you asked me last night to keep you informed if there were any updates to Gabby's condition, and I just spoke to Gabby's doctor," said Casey.

"And?" replied Boden.

"He told us that for patients in critical condition the next 24-48 hours are critical to their condition. He also said that since there weren't any complications after surgery, he believes that at some point Gabby will wake up," said Casey.

"That's great Casey. Thank you for letting me know and I will make sure to deliver it to the rest of the house."

"Thank you, Boden, for everything."

Boden and Casey talked for a few more minutes before ending the phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire

Nobody's Point of View

**Firehouse 51 **

Boden just got off the phone with Casey and got up from behind his desk to head to tell the guys to meet in the conference room so he could tell them the good news.

10 minutes later

Everybody eventually made their way to the conference room and currently were waiting for Boden to come and tell them the news he had about Gabby.

Boden then walked in.

"As you guys know, I just got off the phone with Casey and he told me the news that he got from Gabby's doctor this morning. The doctor told Antonio and Casey that since Gabby's condition is critical that the next 24-48 hours are critical to her condition. The doctor also told them that since Gabby survived the first 24 hours without any major complications that he believes that she will eventually wake up. The doctor did not tell them when, but he does believe Gabby will wake up on her own time."

Everybody just sat there trying to process the information.

They were sad that there seems to be no idea when Gabby would wake up, but they also were happy because they knew Gabby would eventually wake up.

Hermann then stood up and said, "Guys, let's pass around the boot. Casey may not be working for a little while so he might need help paying the bills. Plus, there will be Gabby's medical bills. I will also be passing around the boot while at Molly's."

Silently, everybody decided to help Casey in any way that they can.

Firefighters from different houses often come together at Molly's. If someone passed around the boot then they know something happened to one of their own, and everybody who came to Molly's tried to help in any way they can.

**Author's Note: I do not know if this is actually true on Chicago Fire.**

**Molly's**

Nobody's Point of View

The normal firefighters, doctors, paramedics, police officers, etc had shown up at Molly's. Everybody just hung out with their friends and were having a good time.

**A little while later**

Hermann decided to make the announcement about sending the boot around. He walked over to a place where everybody could hear him and yelled, "Hey everybody!"

It took a couple of minutes but the bar was soon silent and was looking at him.

"Yesterday a fellow firefighter of mine over at Firehouse 51 was injured in a fire. I am going to be passing around a boot and help a fellow firefighter and her fiancee. Her fiancee is our Battalion Chief and they could really use your help. So if you could look in your hearts and put in a couple of dollars, we and they would really appreciate it.

Hermann then took the boot and handed to the person that was closest to him. Soon people were taking the boot and putting some bills into the boot. Soon enough the boot was filled and someone handed to Otis, who was working behind the bar tonight.

"Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to us at Firehouse 51 and our fellow firefighter and her fiancee."

After Hermann's announcement, everybody went back to what they were doing and Hermann headed back to the back room with the boot. Hermann placed the boot somewhere he only knew about so he knew nobody would find the boot and take the money inside.

**The next morning**

Before Hermann left for the night, he grabbed the boot from where he hid it and took it home with him.

When Hermann woke up the next morning, he took the boot and headed to the hospital to give it to Casey. Once he arrived at the hospital, he headed to the ICU. He gave the boot to Casey, which surprised him and thanked him. 

Hermann and Casey talked for a few minutes before Hermann left the hospital and headed home since it was his day off.


End file.
